Fighting For Love
by mafheta18
Summary: A shinkumi Fanfic with an inspiration from my fave drama Majo no Jouken but its quite different
1. First Day

**The story is inspired by one of my favorite drama "Majo no Jouken" but this does not mean That I will copy all what happen in the drama series it will only serve as my guide that's why in this story I will focus on Shikumi pairs. Because I want there love team that never existe din the drama series.**

"Ohayo!" Shouted by happy Yankumi "oh good heavens I think I woke up early". Yankumi go directly to the bathroom to have a shower and after that she ate and fix what she has to fix what she needs to bring for her first day in school."Goodbye everyone wish me luck" Yankumi excitedly go to her new school until "aaaaaaahhh!!! OUCH that hurts" Yankumi said trying to find her glasses "oh no" Until someone gave it to her "I think you should be more careful if I were you" It was a boy 17 years of age. "Gomenasai" she said feeling embarrass "I am just excited for my first day in school you see people sometimes get excited when they have there first times in a place" she said smiling. "Then you are an idiot you are like a child" _thats it now my day is ruined……… Oh if I am not a teacher I will punch you to death!!!_

"Hahahaha well sorry need to go bye nice meeting you" _damn you!!!. _Now her day is completely ruined, ruined by a higschool student _oh I wish he is not one of the student of my school…….._

"Ok Kumiko Faito! You can do this" She excitedly enters the room and with full energy she greets them "OHAYO minna! I am Yamaguchi Kumiko 23 years I will be your Homeroom and Math teacher nice meeting you all. I will promise that I will make you graduate all of you" She says with confidence. "Yosh! So lets have a roll call…."Haruhiko" PRESENT! "Imagawa" PRESENT! "Kechi" PRESENT!... "Sawada"…… "Sawada"

What will happen is this a start of war between a student and her teacher or would be an opposite find out on my next chapter


	2. Knowing Each Other

**Oh no the student whom she just met turns out to be that arrogant guy who helped her what will happen now Chapter2 is next!**

"You?"………… Said Yankumi who's still in shock. "Yes I am Sawada Shin leader of this class. _Oh is heaven playing games with me? Cannot believe this. Oh shit this day!!1._ "So you are late by 30 mins well because it's my first day its ok but next time I'll make you will have your punishment" _Whatever you say sensei!!!..._ "Alright we will first study this chapter… who would try to solve this? _Oh my I look like a complete idiot you can do this Kumiko!_ "If you can answer this I will exempt you in one of my subjects" a student interrupted "Sensei this is boring" it was Noda one of Sawada's friend. "Yeah" I never wanted math since I enter school" it was Uchi also his friend. "I'd rather eat a bento than study math". That was Kuma Sawada's bestfriend. "Well I'm bored guys lets hangout" suggested by Noda. "Wait…..I" _ oh no my first day as teacher is a doomed!...oh no they are all going out what should I do? _"Hey where are you going?" she asked stupidly. Uchi answered "is it obvious we are going out see you tomorrow sensei'.

_Oh no this boy and me are now alone what will I do Lord help me…._

"Hey you really look stupid" Shin said "Why you? Can you learn to control your mouth I am getting irritated at you." "You see you're so old fashion I mean you can teach Math in an exciting way, you are trying hard to become a good teacher." _ He is right I always want things to be right , be perfect……_ "What do you mean?" "Ride in bike before" he asks "No" "Can I?" "Follow me". Deep inside her heart she had never felt so happy and so free. This is the first time she could say that life is so full of wonderful she just do not notice. It was her first time to ride in a bike and it was one of her student. "Wait can we stop?" She feels so exhausted but feels so happy… "WOW! Its my first time to ride in a bike I feel so happy oh how I wish I could do this without someone stopping me from the things I do." Shin looks at her and say "If I were you do things that you are doing because you want to not because people forces you. _ He is right YOSH! From now on I will show everyone that I can be free!. _Yankumi smiles at her student sign of saying thank you.

"That's the first time I see you smile" he said "Me?" I always smile" _what does he mean by that?_ "No it was the first time I see your real smile….

And they stay there for an hour or 2 not noticing the time has quickly runs out.

Will this a start of a new beginning? Or a start of new obstacles and twist in their lives.


	3. Big Expectations

**Seems everything is going just fine except for Kumiko's family who seems to have high expectations on her and Sawada's father who wants to manipulates his life. Chapter 3 is up!**

"Tadaima" she says feeling so exhausted. "How's work?" It was Kumiko's father who ask her he is such a cold man who will do anything to make her daughter do things that he wanted her to do. "Everything is fine ottosan the school is great." _Here we go again I'll be get nagged again by him oh shoot!. _"You better not embarrass me oe else just forget this family" "Hai." The only person that understands her in their house is his grandpa who loves her dearly. Who always cover for her whenever she wants to go to gimmicks with her friends which his father never allowed her.

_I will be free I know I will be! If only he would change for good. Sawada is right I should do things because I want to not because someone forced me to do it._ She gets her class directory and there she finds the number of Sawada Shin…… "Hmmm, aha!" _but will I tell him uhm I'll just say I just want to thank him for the ride and keep a secret from anyone. _"Ok this is it FAITO! Phone rings she hopes he would answer the phone it keeps ringing until… "hello" "hi this is Yamaguchi Sensei" "you called?" "yeah I called" "why?" "uhm just want to thak you for yesterday and..." " And?" "lets just keep it a secret" "ok" "hai! Onayasumi" "goodnight Yamaguchi Sensei."

_I don't know what is this I feel but I know this teacher is somewhat special to me very special…_

Someone knocks at the door it was Sawada's father. "I'm here to take you home". _ What's with him now can't he just disappear?_ "I don't want to I want to run my own life". He gets angry that he is ready to hurt his own son. "Why you, you are really are an embarrassment to our family you know you are my only heir in our business and you just take I for granted, I am you father and I know what's good for you and what you should do. "You are never a father to me you see me as if I am your robot you always want to control me but you know you can't but still you are forcing me." You will someday regret all these things that you are doing and you someday need my help mark my words Shin mark my words." Ever since he was in 1st year he already hate him because he never felt love from him but pain and loneliness wanting him only to be his puppet.

Will this difference unite this to people or will they just do things for the sake of there family? Chapter 4 is next!


	4. Heartbreaks and Confessions

**Seems like Sawada is already falling for Yamaguchi sensei does she feels the same way too? But what if there is someone that will go between them will he still have a chance to be with her? Chapter is now here hope you like it!  
**

New day for Yamaguchi sensei though still traumatize of her first day she still has an optimistic view of today. "Ohayo minna!". So does any one study today? Well lets turn on pp. 47 please answer the activity there. _Oh why did I feel so happy whenever I see her? She is so beautiful though she is a little clumsy. I know I am her student but I love her more than a teacher. But I can't tell s would avoid me if I'll do it. _"Sawada answer pp. 47." _ There something special in this guy just don't know what it is oh God it can't be I'm falling for him! No way he is my student that's all he is to me. _

Feelings he wants to confess, feelings she don't want to admit. But they are thinking of each other in the middle of math class. The ring bells everything was finished. "Okay class is over you may go now see you tomorrow. "Well where do you want to go today?" Asks Noda "Karaoke!" everyone shouted except Shin who has been thinking of something.

_Should I tell her no I can't well just keep it to myself. _"Hey look at there" Kuma shouted. "Isn't that Yankumi and who is that guy?" Maybe he's fiancé Minami guessed. _What?!? I have a rival with her its hopeless I have no match for this guy._ "Lets just go."

"Konichiwa Shinohara-san I was so surprised seeing you here been a long time. How did you know I worked here?" Shinohara is a respected police who has been Yankumi's long time crush. "Just heard from your father you look so glooming well I am also here because I want to fetch is that okey? Uhm no thanks I can go home by myself and I have so many things to do." Shinohara just smile and "Okey need to go to my duty now. Goodbye."

"Bye!" _Oh I can't believe I'll see him again I feel so happy but not like those old days that I usually blushed whenever I see him. Still he looked so handsome and if you only he could like me too but that's so impossible._

"Tadaima" Her loving grandfather welcomes him "welcome home Kumiko hows work?" "Just fine I just need more improvement." She feels so sleepy now that she hurries to her bedroom. _I saw Shinohara-san today oh I'm so happy but not as happy whenever I look at Sawada. No! I just like him as a brother that's all._

It seems like shin is thinking of her too thinking if that guy and her dear Sensei area couple. It feels like her heart would be torn into pieces because of that incident. _I know I don't have hope in her heart I am just thinking it would happen stupid me._

The next day classes are already over and someone called her "hello Shinohara-san hai! Where?" _ Will he confess to me or say he would like me? If this happen I can forget all about Sawada Shin._

"I was surprised you called whats the occasion?" Shinohara smiled and hand her something. "Whats this" _Is this an invitation….. a wedding invitation? _

"I'll be getting married 2 weeks from now. And I want to invite you" _ Stupid Kumiko thinking of something nonsense!.._ "I see well I wish for the 2 of you be happy and congratulations." Deep inside she felt hurt but she needs o hide the pain she don't want anyone to know she is hurt especially him. _What a bad day for me I thought he would like me in return. _Walking alone thinking of that stupid event as if the whole had been cruel to her. There he seems to see someone he is not quite sure if she saw him or just her imagination. "Sawada? Why are you here in the middle of the night you should have been in your house now." _Is she concern about me…… She is concern to me as her student that's all I am to him. _"Why you care?I'm just expressing my freedom. Why don't you go with that guy of yours and be a devoted lovey dovey to him." He do not know how to express his jealousy toward that guy. "You know why I like him he's mature and his very sweet and he does not act childish like you do" "So you want me to act mature huh? "Hey stop what you are thinking." But it was already too late he grab her and began to kiss her. She was shock that her first kiss war her student whom she hate before the student who she thinks is like her brother. She began to push him her wipe her lips she was so angry to him but she did not slap him or scold him.

"I can't believe that one of my student will be my first you ruined it" "I Love You". _ Huh? Did he say he loves me? Oh my God! This is not happening oh dear God please….. _"It's just a temporary infatuation a day or 2 you'll realize it's just a crush" "No! this is not an infatuation what I'm feeling right now is very serious I love you." _Why can't she believe me? _"I'll wait for you I will show that I love you." Kumiko seems to be speechless she do not know what to say. "We have classes tomorrow you better go home Sawada or you'll be late remember I will give punishment to those who will be late. Nice running into you bye."

_He said he loves but…… do I love him too? I just don't know if I really love him but I do care for him….._

**Oh seems like Kumiko is confused does she only care for Shin as a student or more than that. Will she able to move on especially now that the one he loves will get married to someone else**


	5. The Night We Become One

**Now Kumiko already knows what Shin feels for him. But she seems afraid to love because she still can't move on to that heartbreaking incident. Chapter 5 is already available!**

_How dare he confess to me? I'm his teacher well Kumiko just act normal today think as if nothing happen yesterday. Kumiko FAITO! _ "Ohayo! Everyone lovely day isn't it? So lets go back to our lesson pp. 66." She did not Sawada has been looking at her for almost an hour already, but she notices it to avoid it she goes near to someone and teach that student. After class she hurriedly she goes outside without noticing something fell in her bag…… _ Whats this? An invitation from Shinohara is this the guy from the other day? That means they are not a couple and she is hurt oh that man I am going to kill him._ At the top floor Kumiko was there thinking of the incident. "From this day on no I will be the best teacher in Japan FAITO! She did not notice that someone is there going inside and began to talk "I am afraid this yours, I think you dropped it"

"Hey! Sneaking on things you don't own" "I said I drop it I don't sneak on your things. Is he the reason you are hurt he is married to someone else aren't you? "You don't care you don't know anything!" "Of course I care I love you!" "You don't know anything about it you are just a kid, I care for you but as a student that's all" _ No I think its more than that I'm confused I……… love him too but this can't be._ "As long as I am your teacher you will be my student and that's the relationship we have I…. can't love you. "I won't give you up I'll wait for as long as it takes.

_I will never give up on you never, I'll show the real meaning of happiness, I will not hurt your feelings I will promise it to you._

"Classes are already over well I'm almost late well I will go home now and you too. See you tomorrow Sawada." _If this continues I might breakdown… He is my student and I can't love him_. "Tadaima" "Kumiko you look so lonely why?" "Nothing just busy in school" "Come on Kumiko I know you have problem tell me" _What will I say that I am falling for one of my students?_ "I am in love with someone younger than me I am falling for someone I should not fall for I am confused, I don't want to love him but now I did." "Love knows no boundaries it just comes once in a lifetime why not try it." "You mean" "Go tell him you love him don't what others will tell fight for what you feel" "Arigatou" _No time to lose I need to tell him or else it will be too late._

At Sawada's house he seems to be thinking about her all the time. He wants her no he loves her more than a teacher but how can he prove it to her?, How? Doorbell rings. _Who could it be? Is t her it can't be………._

"Sa Sawada-kun? I just came to visit you uhm… I" "Kumiko?" "I" "You are here to tell me you don't love me and stay away from you don't you" _No that's not it let me talk first please… _without thinking twice she hugs him tightly as if it was the first time she wants to feel secure. _Whats this does it means she loves me too… this is heaven if am only dreaming. _"No I am here to say I…. love you Sawada Shin I want to be protected by you." Now they don't care of the circumstances slowly they kissed each other and he hugs her so tight that he don't want to let go. "Shin keep me secured" That night was one of the most memorable night for Kumiko she is now ready for whatever will in that evening. Shin whispered to her "I love you". Kumiko seems to be afraid for he was the first man in her life that she will love and wiling to give everything. She conquered her fear as he slowly takes her clothes off he wants make Kumiko feel she is safe and he loves her. In every sensation she feels and the pain she experience is more love that is happening. That night Kumiko said to him "Shin I am only yours"

It was a night to remember for the two of them the night they became one.

**Kumiko and Shin are now officially on will the society judged them wil Shin be able to fight for them? What if Kumiko'a father know? Will Kumiko could fight for their love? Find out on chapter 6 soon….**


End file.
